Leyendo el Futuro
by aiamr.oolm
Summary: ¿Y si hubiera un gran cambio? ... Un libro llegará a los dioses y por orden de las Parcas Luke deberán leerlo. Esta vez no será de Percy Jackson Si no de... Luke Castellan,hijo de Hermes María Stark,hija de Hades Clarisse la Rúe,hija de Ares
1. Chapter 1

_**Empezamos**_

Capítulo: Empezamos.

En el Olimpo todos los dioses estaban a lo suyo propio. Zeus y Poseidón discutiendo quien es el más poderoso de los dos, Hades defendiendo se de Deméter con ayuda de Persefone, Hefesto construyendo algo, Apolo y Hermes planeando bromas, Atenea pensando en todo etc.

Más de la nada un gran estruendo se escucha por todo el lugar captando la atención de los presentes quienes mirando, ahora, un libro con el título " **La Búsqueda para Apolo** " haciendo que todos se mirarán entre ellos extraños hasta que el propio Apolo se levantó cogió el susodicho libro y con este volvió a sentarse en su trono justo cuando del libro cayó una pequeña carta.

-Leeré.- dijo tras percibir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y compañeras dioses.

 _"Queridos Dioses,_

 _Nos ha decepcionado vuestro comportamiento en el cercano más que lejano futuro por lo que os enviamos este libro para que lo cambies._

 _También vendrán algunos semidioses que salen en el libro._

 _Las parcas"_

Nada más Apolo acabará de leer una luz Blanca apareció y desapareció rápidamente dejando en su camino a un grupo de adolescentes y dos niños pequeños.

-Preséntense semidioses.-"pidió" Zeus con voz firme y mandona.

Uno de los chicos se adelantó haciendo que todos vieran su cabello negro corto, sus ojos azules como el propio océano, su bien formado cuerpo y sus múltiples heridas. Mide 1 ,80 m y se veía fuerte.

-Me llamo Percy Jackson, tengo 16 años, hijo de Poseidón-sonríe a su padre quien le sonríe de vuelta-, ex pretor de nueva Roma-dijo extrañando a los dioses-y héroe del Olimpo.-acabo de decir.

-Bien. Ahora me toca a mí sesos de alga.-dijo una chica que hizo que Percy rodará los ojos pero igualmente se fue al trono de su padre sentándose al lado de este.

La chica que había hablado era una rubia con mechas morenas y de ojos marrones que medía 1,65 m y al igual que "sesos de alga" tenía muchas heridas en ella aunque del grupo de semidioses parecía ser la que menos heridas tenía.

-Soy Anabeth Chase, tengo 16 años y soy hija de Atenea-dijo mirando la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre por ella misma-comandante del campamento mestizo y arquitecta del Olimpo.-acabo de decir haciendo que esta vez su madre sonriera orgullosa de su hija.

La hija de Atenea se fue a sentar debajo del trono de su madre mientras una chica de pelo marrón claro, ojos azules y de metro sesenta se adelantaban junto a un chico rubio de ojos igualmente azules, con una raya en el brazo y un cuerpo bien parecido, mide un metro setenta. Ambos con muchas heridas.

-Hola somos Thalía y Jasón Grace, 17 y 16 años respectivamente.-empieza diciendo la chica.

-Yo soy hijo de Júpiter y ella de Zeus.-dijo el chico llamando la atención del padre de ambos.-Soy ex Pretor de nueva Roma y héroe del Olimpo, bueno, podría decirse.-añadió en último momento antes de que su padre dijera Algo.

-Por último, su novia se llama Piper-dice la mayor de los Grace sonrojando un poco al menor- y yo soy la teniente de las cazadoras de Lady Artemisa.-acaba de decir antes de que su hermano se vaya al lado, un poco lejos, del trono de su padre y ella lo mismo pero con Artemisa.

Esta última iba a preguntar a su nueva teniente que había pasado con Zoé cuando un chico y dos chicas se adelantaron impidiendo que dijera algo.

El chico media un metro setenta y seis, tenía el pelo un poco largo de color rubio platicado y los ojos verdes como dos esmeradas, aunque estos a veces parecían azules, aparte de tener un buen cuerpo. Tiene una cicatriz atravesando su mejilla derecha.

La primera chica tenía el pelo largo color marrón oscuro, recogido en una coleta , y los ojos grises con un toque verde a parte de medir un metro setenta y cuatro siendo así la más alta de las chicas semidiosas.

Y por último, la segunda chica tenía el pelo negro medianamente largo con mechas, repartidas por su cabello, de color azul claro que hacia un buen equipo con sus ojos marrones con toques verdes. Media un metro setenta siendo la segunda semidiosa más alta de las presentes y tenía dos tatuajes en el brazo derecho, aunque uno a penas se veía porque empezaba en su espalda.

Los tres eran los que más heridas tenían.

-Hola somos Clarisse la Rúe, María Stark y Luke Castellán, tenemos; 16 ellas y yo 18 para la semana.-empezó a decir serio el chico.

-Yo soy hija de Ares, asesina del Draken y capitana de las fuerzas Armadas jóvenes.-se acabó de presentar Clarisse ante la mirada de orgullo de su padre.

-Yo soy hijo de Hermes, ex mayor enemigo del Olimpo en sí y héroe del Olimpo.-acabo de presentarse Luke haciendo a Hermes sonreír aunque los dioses le miraban un poco intrigado.

-Supongo que es mi turno.-bufo la chica Stark cruzada de brazos haciendo que la atención fuera hacia ella.-Soy hija de Hades, ex general del Ejército español, resurrección de El rey Arthur y ahijada de Apolo.-acabo de presentarse la chica que para sorpresa de todos y dolor de su padre fue a sentarse al lado de su padrino mientras sus dos mejores amigos hacían lo mismo con sus respectivos padres.

-Empecemos a leer.-mando Hera tras ver la tensión acumulada en la sala al mismo tiempo que veía como los dos pequeños niños, de no más de seis años, iban uno a sentarse al regazo de Percy y otro al de Luke, quienes los abrazaron con amor.

Se juró que descubría quien eran esos niños antes de que estos se presentaran.

Todos asintieron aunque Apolo lo hizo dudando.

Quería y necesitaba ver cuán heridos estaban las y los semidioses.

Apolo abrió el libro a pesar de ello y tras leer el título del primer capítulo se lo paso a Ares quien le miro extraño pero cogió el libro y leyó.

- **I Clarisse.** -leyó el título del capítulo.

Y lo comprendió.

Clarisse gimo en bajo.

Dioses, no.

...

Continuará...

...

Espero os gustará.

Esto es una versión diferente de la historia que borre de Percy Jackson.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 :Clarisse.

 **Clarisse La Rúe a pesar de no ser exactamente femenina siempre iba bien vestida y arreglada por eso para ella fue un choque el mirarse en el agua roja(sangre,recordó)y verse con tantas heridas y totalmente des arreglada.**

-No te preocupes cariño,aunque sea horrible siempre vais a acabar mal arreglados.-le dijo Afrodita con cariño a la hija de Ares.

Ares iba a decir a su amada Dita que sus hijas eran las únicas que no cuando al mirar a su derecha vio como su hija le sonreía a la diosa del amor.

Más la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Ares siguió leyendo preocupado,aunque no lo admitirá.

 **Más los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a ella.**

 **El aviso de María, la llegada inesperada de Thalia, la casi caída de Anabeth ,el comienzo de la lucha , el grito de Prissy, la lucha entre este y Luke...**

 **...¡Luke y Percy seguían dentro!**

 **Eso era!**

 **Había ocurrido una explosión que les saco a todos menos a los dos antes mencionados de la gigantesca obra de arquitectura.**

Ante eso todos los dioses miraron preocupados a los presentes mientras estos se estremcian al recordar el suceso,excepto Luke y Percy.

Sobretodo María y Clarisse.

Aquello había sido más duro y doloroso que nada en la existencia.

 **Casi como si quisiera correr la chica de catorce años se levantó con dificultad y corrió ,como pudo,hacia delante pasando por la densa niebla hasta que distinguió a un grupo de sus compañeros y compañeras semidioses/as.**

 **Miro a un lado viendo a los gemelos Stoll ayudar a la hija de Demeter,Katie, a levantarse mientras unos metros detrás de ellos unos hijos de Apolo atendían a los que parecían y estaban más heridos por la explosión,Will entre ellos.**

A pesar de todo Demeter y Apolo sonríen al saber algo de sus futuros hijos **.**

Ninguno se da cuenta de El temblor que recorrió a Clarisse.

 **Más no era hora de preocuparse por más tarde.**

 **Con muchas velocidad su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta encontrar a su mejor amiga(María) quien sostenía su espada "Linfoce" en su mano derecha pero esta, la espada, se veía claramente que estaba partida a la mitad.**

Casi sin darse cuenta María lleva su mano derecha a lo que queda de su cinturón de armas justamente en el lugar que antes estuvo la espada nombrada.

Hades mira a su hija preocupado pero sin aparentarlo.

 **Quitando el echo de que María era la única que parecía haber estado todo el rato y que su espada estaba rota ,por así decirlo, Clarisse también pudo distinguir una gran Mancha roja cubriendo su brazo derecho y a parte de su pierna pero esta parecía estar casi tan seca como el resto de las heridas de la cabeza y hombros de su compañera.**

 **Ignorando sus propias heridas corrió a la máxima velocidad que podia a donde estaba María quien se giró a verla soltando su destruida espada en el proceso y dejando que Clarisse viera su labio roto.**

 **-Estas fatal.-le comentó la hija de Hades.**

 **Clarisse sonrió arrogante.**

 **-Tu tampoco es que estés para una portada.-se burla con simpatía.**

 **Ambas chicas se sonríen antes de volver a ponerse serias.**

 **Clarisse iba a decir algo cuando...¡Boom!**

Todos los jóvenes presentes se estremecen menos Jason quien no estuvo en la batalla aunque no pudo evitar notar que tanto su prima como la mejor amiga de esta temblaban más que los demás junto a su primo.

 **Otra explosión sonó al mismo tiempo que una sombra aparecía ante ellas y a pesar de no tener armas ambas se preparan para defenderse cuando esa sombra se vuelve más transparente mostrando a Percy Jackson.**

 **Percy se más triste que nada y tras la pregunta de Will de que donde estaba Luke ,Percy sonríe más triste.**

 **-Luke decidió sacrificarse por es un héroe.-informó Percy.**

 **Y el mundo a los ojos de Clarisse se volvió negro y lo último que vio fue a María gritarle a Jackson y unos brazos fuertes sujetarle.**

Acabo de leer Ares viendo con preocupación como su hija y la chica Stark intentaban contener las lágrimas mientras Percy y Luke abrazaban con fuerza a los pequeños.

Todos los dioses les miraron preocupados ,sobre todo Hermes,pero decidieron seguir leyendo.

-Te toca Hades.-dijo con respeto a su tío el dios de la guerra pasando el libro al susodicho.

-I María.-leyó Hades antes de empezar a leer.

Continuará...

...

Espero os gustará.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: I María.

 **Cuando María abrió los ojos no esperaba encontrarse mirando el techo de la enfermería del campamento mestizo y aún menos no sentir su brazo.**

Los que no sabían que había pasado miraron a la joven Stark preocupados.

 **Rápidamente miro su brazo y vio con alivio que seguía ahí pero enyesado.**

Un "ahí" general, de alivio , recorrió el lugar .

María suspiro, sabía que lo que venía en el capítulo no le iba a dejar bien, que digamos.

 **-Ya estás despierta.**

 **Escucho que le decía una voz por lo que giró la cabeza y suspiro al ver a Will.**

 **-Sí, que ha pasado?-pregunto la hija de Hades dándose cuenta de que no era la única en la enfermería.**

 **Will se veía sorprendido por su pregunta.**

 **-¿Acaso no recuerdas la explosión y como Percy y ...Luke...**

 **María sabía que Will seguía hablando pero tras escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo todos los recuerdos volvieron a ella.**

 **No...no...**

 **Luke...el...él estaba ...**

Las diosas miraron con cariño y comprensión a la menor que parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos.

Por Zeus, el tiempo en el que pensó eso fue el peor momento de toda su vida.

 **-Está muerto.-acabo por decir en un susurro alto captando la atención del hijo de Apolo que dejó de hablar y le miro triste.**

 **-Sí, es un héroe María. Ahora será recordado así.-le respondió; aunque no hacía falta, el chico-Always.-acabo de decir.**

 **María asintió y vio como Will se iba a atender a otros camisetas heridos.**

 **Tantas pérdidas...**

Luke bajo la cabeza avergonzado cosa que el niño en su regazo noto por lo que le abrazó con más fuerza.

Luke sonrió al pequeño y beso su cabecita.

Desde al lado del trono de Poseídon ,Percy les veía con amor.

 **Sonrió con tristeza antes de levantarse y con el brazo enyesado ando hasta estar fuera de la enfermería y se dirigió a las mesas del campamento donde, por cabañas, desayunaban siempre.**

 **Se dio cuenta que sólo cuatro mesas estaban llenas pero no con hijos de esos dioses justamente si no ,con hijos de todos los dioses que los tenían.**

Los dioses con hijos griegos miraron el libro con pena mientras los semidioses griegos recordaban las pérdidas de sus hermanos , hermanas, primos y primas.

 **Diviso a Percy comiendo con Chase ,Grover y Tyson en la mesa de Atenea pero su mirada sólo estaba para su primo.**

 **De repente sintió como la ira le recorría y deseo tener su espada ahí para partiendo en dos al idiota "sesos de alga".**

María gimo avergonzada tapándose la cara con las manos mientras algunos dioses le veían interrogantes y Percy entre divertido y apenado.

 **¡Por su maldita culpa Luke estaba muerto cuando debería ser el el muerto!**

 **-** Eso no es cierto!-dijo o más bien rugió Poseidón.

Hades iba a defender a su hija de su hermano cuando esta saco las manos descubriendo de nuevo su cara y miro a su tío.

-Lo sé pero había perdido a mi mejor amigo, me sentía sola y pérdida.-se explicó la joven Stark haciendo que su tío P se tranquilizara y que su padrino y su padre le mirarán con cariño aunque al segundo no se le notará.

-Lo siento sesos de alga.-se disculpó con su primo.

Este le sonrió.

-No te preocupes reina oscura.-le respondió haciendo bufa divertida a su prima al reconocer el apodo que sus enemigos mortales[cuando estaba en el Ejército] le habían puesto.

Hades siguió leyendo.

 **Todo lo rápido que pudo corrió hacia donde estaba el hijo del mar y se le lanzó encima haciendo que ambos cayeran y se hiciera daño el sus heridas debido a eso.**

 **-¿Qué te pasa Mars?-pregunto Percy preocupado.**

 **-Luke está muerto!-respondió y no vio el dolor en los ojos de su amigo-Y por tu culpa!**

 **María volvió a pegarle derivando a Percy a su lado pero este no hizo nada más evitarlo más Clarisse,que había parecido de la nada en opinión de María, la agarró cono pudo y la levantó lo suficiente para separará de su primo quien era atendido por sus dos mejores amigos.**

 **-María, para!-grito la hija de Ares soltando a su mejor amiga.**

 **-Pero Clarisse el...el...!**

 **Intento protestar la hija de Hades.**

 **-** Parecías una niña pequeña.-se burló con cariño Percy de su prima que demostrando ser la más madura de todos no hizo nada...

...hasta que su padre siguió leyendo y le saco la lengua a su primo.

 **-Pero nada.-respondió firme la otra chica antes de que una niña de doce años se les acercará.**

 **-¡Quirón os llama!**

 **Gritaba la niña haciendo que su atención fuera a ella antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Quirón.**

 **-** Aquí acaba el capítulo.-término Hades y tras decir eso otra luz Blanca apareció y desapareció de nuevo dejando tres semidioses.

-Presentas, queridos.-dijo Hestia con amabilidad.

El primer chico que parecía de la misma altura que Luke se adelantó dejando sur todos viera su pelo rubio oscuro y sus ojos azules con un brillo de diversión en ellos. No tenía mal cuerpo.

-Me llamo Will Solace ,hijo de Apolo de 18 años, líder de mi cabaña y campeón de mi padre.-se presentó el chico recibiendo una sonrisa de su padre antes de que el siguiente y último chico se pusiera a su altura.

Este chico desde luego no era humano si no un sátiro que media casi lo mismo que Thalía de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos marrones oscuros.

-Hola,s-s-oy Grover, tengo 40 años y soy señor de lo salvaje.-se presentó tímidamente ganándose una sonrisa de la hija de Atenea y del hijo de Poseidón.

Ambos fueron a sentarse.

Grover con Percy y el pequeño que este tenía.

Y Will con María y su padre.

Pero ninguno se libró de ser abrazo por los otros semidioses antes de poder sentarse.

-Y leeré el siguiente capítulo.-anunció Apolo y Hades le paso el libro a su sobrino.

 **-María :" Una misión sin cumplir es cumplida"-** leyó y todos entendieron que los títulos iban a cambiar.

Continuara...

...

Espero os gustará.

Quienes son los niños se sabrá más adelante pero iré dando pistas hasta Ese momento y si alguien lo adivina le dedicaré ese capítulo.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: **María:" Una misión sin cumplir es cumplida"**

 **Tras la llamada de la niña todos los avisados se dirigieron a la cabaña grande donde Quirón les mando entrar y les dejó colocarse para estar cómodos, cada uno en un sitio.**

 **María y Percy fueron los únicos que se sentaron.**

 **Quirón hablo entonces.**

 **-Chicos, necesito que sepáis...**

 **-¿¡Acaba de acabar la guerra y a otra misión!?**

María y Clarisse sonrieron burlonas y divertidas a la hija de Atenea quien parecía querer esconderse mientras que Percy acariciaba el rubio cabello del niño en sus brazos quien se empezaba a quedar dormido.

 **Grito Annabeth llamando la atención de todos los presentes a ella cosa que en una ocasión normal le causaría vergüenza pero al igual que la mayoría de los y la campistas tenía mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo.**

 **María se levantó y se sentó enfrente de Quirón mientras todos se recuperarán del dicho por la inteligente hija de Atenea.**

 **-Bien, pues.-se aclaró la garganta Quirón llamando la atención de nuevo a él mientras la chica anteriormente dicha era abrazada por Grover.-Quien me gane una partida de ajedrez podrá ir a conocer a nuestra nueva-vieja oráculo.-informó a los y las semidioses/as presentes.**

 **Todos le miraron fijamente viendo como sacaba y colocaba una talla de ajedrez.**

 **-Las negras.-eligió María.**

Las miradas de los dioses y diosas presentes, incluyendo las de los semidioses Luke y Will, miraban a la joven ex general del Ejército español interrogantes.

 **-** Me di cuenta de que Quirón en realidad quería comprobar que por lo menos a uno de nosotros aún le funcionaba el cerebro.-explicó encogiéndose de hombres sin notar la mirada de orgullo de Hades, cosa que si noto Perséfone.

"Interesante"-pensó la propia Perséfone.

 **Quirón asintió y tras el primer movimiento el juego empezó.**

 **Ambos daban lo máximo de si en su saturado cerebro para ganar dicha partía de ajedrez que acabo, sorpresivamente, con la victoria de negras sobre blancas.**

 **Victoria de María.**

 **Tras ello esta se dirigió a hablar con su nuevo oráculo.**

 **-** Fin.-acabo de leer Apolo mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a la joven hija de Hades que sonreía orgullosa y un poco egocéntrica.

Más su sonris **a** SS borró cuando vio cómo su padrino pasaba el libro a...Hermes.

- **I Luke** -leyó Hermes preocupado sin ver la mirada que Luke y Percy cruzaban.

Y empezó a leer.

...

Espero os gustará.

Siento haber tardado tanto.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5:_ _ **I Luke**_

 **No estaba muerto.**

 **Fue lo primero de lo que Luke se dio cuenta pues si estuviera muerto no sentiría semejante dolor por todo su cuerpo, incluso respirar le dolía.**

Luke ignoro las miradas curiosas de los dioses y diosas, las preocupadas de la mayoría solo devolvió la mirada a sus dos mejores amigas. Él podía haberles resumido lo que le pasó a Clarisse y a María pero por eso mismo no sabían todo lo que había sufrido en aquel entonces.

Percy suspiro.

Sabía que leer los capítulos de Luke, los primeros, iba a ser duro muy duro.

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de apoco haciéndole sentir como si se desclavara una espada de cada uno de ellos.**

 **-** **πάει , και αυτά της ερήμου?(vaya, ya estas despierto?)-escuchó una voz grave pero fría preguntar.**

 **Cuando Luke ya tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque no fuera del todo, pudo observar la sombra de algo que desde luego no era seguro que debía de ser algún tipo de mounstro o algo así.**

Las miradas de preocupación aumentaron sobre todo las de los que no conocen la historia ni sabían de eso.  
 **  
** **Intentó decir algó pero al parecer su boca estaba encontra de esto ya que se vió incapaz incluso de mover los agrietados labios.**

 **-ήσυχο, αυτό είναι μόνο η αρχή(tranquilo,esto solo es el comienzo)-escuchó decir nuevamente a esa voz perteneciente seguramente a la sombra mounstruosa que veía, mas o menos bien.  
**

-¡No te acerques a mi hijo!-gritó Hermes en la sala teniendo que ser tranquilizado por ,un preocupado tambien por el chico,Apolo cosa que sorprendió a Luke pero no lo dejo notar.

Percy y los demás semidioses, sobre todo la hija de Ares y la hija de Hades, se contenían para no poner el grito en el cielo igual que el padre de Luke.

Cuando Apolo tranquilizo un poco a Hermes siguió este con la lectura.

 **Luke vió como la sombra desaparecía en la oscuridad dejandole de nuevo solo con su dolor.**

 **Sabía que tenía que pensar en cosas buenas que le hicieran distraerse hasta que el cansancio se lo volviera a llevar.**

 **Y pensó en sus hermanos y hermanas.**

Luke sonrió un poco cuando escuchó esta parte al igual que Hermes y Hestía.

 **Y en Clarisse y sus riñas.**

-¡Eh!-gritó Clarisse mirando "indignada" a Luke haciendo reir a a este y a María cosa que sorprendió a los dioses y diosas y dió celos, aunque tambien alegría por verlos divertirse felices,a los padres de los chicos que tambien querían compartir momentos así con sus respectivos hijos.

Hestía sonrió.

Puede que los semidioses en este momento presentes y los que faltaran aun volvieran ha hacerles una gran familia.

-Venga Clarisse quieras o no , nos riñes mucho.-dijo la joven hija de Hades divertida mientras su mejor amigo asentía.

-Alguien tiene que controlaros **,** bien.-le respondió seria pero divertida haciendo rodar los ojos igualmente divertidos a sus dos mejores amigos.

Hermes continuó leyendo tras esto.

 **Y en María y su sarcasmo.** **  
**  
María sonrió sin que nadie lo notara al hijo de Hermes quien le devolvió la sonrisa, tambien sin que nadie lo notara.  
 **  
** **Y en Annabeth y sus charlas.**

La hija de Athenea miró mal a su "hermano" mientras los demás semidioses presentes reían un poco sin poder evitarlio, los pequeños niños y Grover incluidos.

Tras esto siguieron leyendo.

 **O en Percy y su sonrisa.**

-¡Ohhhhh!-se escuchó por parte de todos los semidioses, menos Luke y Percy, junto con Grover haciendo sonrojar a ambos jovenes mientras los dioses y diosas se preguntaban que pasaba.

A que venía eso.

Solo Aphrodita quien sonreía como si le hubieran dado por fin un regalo en todo el libro entendía lo que pasaba pero no dijo nada sobre ello

-Hermes,sigue por favor.-dijo salvando a los dos jovenes semidioses de más bochorno.

 **Y con esos recuerdos el cansancio le fue venciendo poco a poco hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas haciendolo caer rendido de sueño en el frio suelo del lugar.**

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Hermes pasó de pagina y al leer el titulo del siguiente capitulo le paso el libro a Ares nuevamente quien le pidió a Hefesto que leyera por el y este asi lo hizo.  
 **  
** **-II Clarisse.** -leyó Hefesto y esta vez fue Annabeth quien sonrió divertida. **  
** **...** **  
** **  
**Espero os gustará.

Voy a dar una pista sobre los niños pequeños.

Ellos vienen de diez años en el futuro del presente de Luke,Percy,Clarrisse,María y el resto.

Besos.


End file.
